


梦话

by Swurdleoma



Category: Per qualche dollaro in più | For a Few Dollars More (1965)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swurdleoma/pseuds/Swurdleoma
Summary: 年末突然想起来一个梦话梗，跟同好们拼了一晚上终于实现出来了。涉及很多以前产粮的私设。那么问题来了——那个牛仔在梦话里说的是真话吗？
Relationships: "Manco" | The Man with No Name/Douglas Mortimer
Kudos: 4





	梦话

**Author's Note:**

> 使用了一些给Blondie的私设，也包括之前一篇大地惊雷au的私设，但是那篇目前看来是丢了，所以只能先发这篇了。

某天上校发现，Manco睡觉时会说梦话。

远行人都知道休息时间多么宝贵，需要争分夺秒。如果不是上校那天惦记着一点小事，入睡不那么顺利，他可能永远都发现不了。他正躺在旅馆的床上，琢磨着明天这趟棘手的活到底该怎么收尾的时候，突然听见背后牛仔没头没脑地说了一句：

“为了一千美元，对，sister，就是这个。”

两种情况最让人害怕，在仅有两个人的房间里突然对第三个人说话，和在两人搭档的情况下突然提了一笔不在计划内的钱。这一句话把两种全包括了。倒不是说共同经历过一场复仇，并且还再次搭档之后上校还提防着Manco什么，但任何人总还保留着惊奇的权利。他翻身坐起来，疑惑地盯着仰躺在身边，把帽子盖在脸上，看不出是睡是醒的牛仔。

“你刚才说什么？”

牛仔好一会儿没吭声。上校叹了口气，把帽子从他脸上拿下去了，本来预计能看见年轻牛仔狡猾的微笑，可是出乎意料，他闭着眼睛，表情安详，眼睫毛都不动一下，睡得像个孩子。这下上校拿不定主意了。他没有试图把Manco推醒，而是把牛仔帽扔在一边，自己又躺下了。就在这个时候，牛仔皱了皱眉头，含糊地又说了一句：

“我跟她说了很多次了，活下去需要用枪，不是用爪子和牙齿。”

上校基本明白怎么回事了。他不想听这小子从前和某个“姐妹”有什么过节，只想假装没听见赶快睡着，然后明天早上就忘了这桩事。他重新拉上了被子。

结果事与愿违。上校继而还发现，Manco说梦话的时候是个话痨。

你可以想象一下，一个天生说话又软又甜，不适合喊话的人，如果站在你面前微笑一下，说：“And the colonel dies？”那场面还挺毛骨悚然的。可是如果他用同样的声音和口气没完没了地说：“对，然后我们就一起走了……酒馆老板居然问Rowdy和我是不是兄妹，我让他少说两句……那小姐妹性子太暴，说话间就要打人，我只能先把她稳住……我敢保证她人生第一杯朗姆是我给的……”

灾难，绝对是场灾难，尤其是你在他旁边十分想睡觉的时候。如果你受得了，也许可以把这种温柔的絮叨当成催眠曲，上校不知道他什么时候说完就先睡着了，但这已经足够。他那天晚上实实在在地了解了不少关于这个神秘牛仔过去的故事。正常情况下Manco懒得对自己的历史透露一个字。

第二天早上，盯着Manco收拾东西的时候，上校脑子里不住地循环昨天晚上听来的旧事。所以这个牛仔真的接受过一个十几岁小女孩的委托去杀人？还把她的钱全诓走了？不可思议。感受到上校在凝视他，Manco抬起头来望着他，碧蓝的眼睛平静如常。

“上校，我想知道昨天晚上你把我的帽子移开，是想干什么来着。”

这可以叫反咬一口？上校笑了一下，摇了摇头。随他愿意怎么理解吧。

第二天晚上，上校满心只想赶在Manco开始做梦之前睡着，结果又失败，因为当他收拾好准备躺下的时候，发现这小子进门之后连衣服都没换，往床上一躺就不动了。倒还够意思，没越过两人之间的界限，把上校的位置空出来了。上校刚刚坐下把被子掀开，牛仔就开始用讲故事的口气絮叨起来。

“……是我太大意了。走在沙漠里的时候我每分钟都在想，早晚要把这家伙亲手掐死……”

上校无奈地拍了一下额头。行吧，有一个相对安全的方式了解自己的搭档，应该也不是坏事。上帝保佑他别哪天突然发现，然后把自己杀人灭口了。第二天Manco讲了自己让某个叫Tuco的混蛋用枪逼着去沙漠里，差点晒死的故事，那位对他的称呼是Blondie。第三天是他和那个天使眼的旧事，看来当时被揍得够呛，牛仔在梦里都苦着脸。第四天他多少承认了自己第一次见到上校的时候，因为枪法第一次遇到对手，恨不得打爆那个老家伙的头。坐在旁边的上校苦笑了一下。赏金猎人本来就应当独来独往，年轻牛仔对这行的熟练程度第一面就让他惊奇，不多说话（这条现在欠商量），手法干练，心思缜密，加上那金发碧眼，如同一头独行的老虎，所到之处容不得其他食肉动物存在，共同分享猎物喂不饱年轻的猎手。

“就像只小老虎。”上校下意识用赞赏的口气说。

“不。”

上校被牛仔的答话吓了一跳，差点以为他醒了，随后意识到这小子说的还是梦话。

“Rowdy说我像狗，我跟她说，她比我更像。”

这都什么玩意儿！

“但是上校……他……”

“他怎么了？”

“他没头发……得……戴帽子……不然，不然活像只秃鹰……”

牛仔在梦里笑了，声音带着甜味儿。上校瞪着他。

“所以说，我们互相瞄对方的帽子打……其实还是他更亏……咳咳咳！”

Manco被脖子上那只苍劲有力的手给掐醒了，还没睁眼就挨了两个结实的耳光，他一挺身从床上跳起来，摸着火辣辣的脸颊，舔了舔看自己的牙是不是都在。

“嗨，老家伙，你疯了吗！”

“不好意思，小子，”上校皮笑肉不笑地甩了甩手腕，“做了个不怎么好的梦。”

Manco 哼了一声，翻身又躺下了。“非要做梦不能就说几句梦话吗！”

上校：“......”

第五天出了点意外。这回Manco提起了童年在伊利诺伊的旧事。一些不怎么好的事情。他说得支离破碎，颠三倒四，这才像个梦话的样子，他之前也太有条理，太吓人了。梦里他第一次提起了自己的父母，还有家乡，上校想都没想过这些东西，仿佛这个没名字的年轻人就凭空出现在Texas，天生地养，如果加上这些背景他就不是他，变成了一个什么也不是的人。他提到一个为了他付钱的女人，家里树上的鸟，他从小就是个好看的孩子，他身上浸透了她的香水味，闻到那气味就让他想流泪。然后年轻牛仔真的哭了，眉头紧皱，即使睡着了还拼命想要维持没有表情的样子，眼泪从微合的双眼里流下来，沾湿了睫毛，漂亮的脸看上去又可笑又可怜。

即使现在有十个人拿着枪对着上校，他可以眼都不眨一下，面对一个在睡梦中流眼泪的牛仔，上校可就傻眼了。他不太确定Manco做了什么梦，让他从这个梦里醒过来更好些，但之后这个心高气傲的年轻人会怎么想呢？也许还是假装什么都没听见，明天早上让事情过去比较好？

上校看了他一会儿，用粗糙的手擦去了牛仔脸上的眼泪，用安慰的口气说：

“好了，孩子，明天就会好了。”

明天就会好了。也许那伊利诺伊来的Blondie偷了枪一个人从家乡逃出来，去往西部的时候，对自己说的正是这句话。

金发牛仔止住眼泪，再也没说一个字，一直安静到了天亮。

早上收拾东西的时候，Manco摸了摸自己的眼眶，不太确定地问上校：

“昨晚没什么不对吧？”

“你指什么？”

“没什么。”

但是上校不自然的目光让年轻牛仔心里充满了疑虑。

第六天晚上睡觉的时候，上校已经想撕块布堵上Manco的嘴了。他最终没这么干。白天从这小子嘴里撬出一个字来比打他一枪还难，再说上校又不是没打过，晚上他自己不知不觉就都坦白了，卑鄙点说，还挺有趣的。

上校把牛仔伸到自己这边的长腿拎着脚搬回去，然后掀开被子静静地躺着。Manco低声说话的声音还是吓了他一跳。

“上校……”

因为太像是在叫他了，上校居然真的答应了一句。金发牛仔默然了好一会儿，在梦里叹了口气。

“Colonel... I think....”

“What, my boy？”

“I like you.... I like you....”

这有点出乎意料。不管他们到了什么程度，这小子都一直死不认账。Manco又动了动嘴唇，声音低微，听不清了。上校凑上前去仔细听了听，终于明白年轻牛仔无意识的低语是什么意思的时候，上校起身凝视着他。

一个如此明显的问题，他之前居然从来没考虑过的，终于开始困扰他。都怪Manco的梦话听上去太可信了。牛仔在梦里说的会是真话吗？

上校摇了摇头，重新躺了回去。Manco在他身旁继续喃喃自语了一会儿，然后翻了个身，又睡熟了。

第七天是他们此次合作的最后一天，也是两个人都不用保持高度警惕的一天。这个晚上出现了比之前哪一次都尴尬的场面，并且牛仔的声音实在太响，上校不得不用力把他摇醒了。他的年轻搭档还处于半睡半醒状态，半睁碧眼自下而上看着他。

“你是否解释一下刚才梦见什么了。”

“跟你没关系……不，不，跟你还有点关系。”Manco打着哈欠说。

“你完全可以直说。”

金发牛仔迷迷糊糊地笑了，他屈起一条腿，翻身坐在了上校身上。

“我睡觉的时候又不能说话。”

“你可能没有我那么了解你自己。”

“什么？”上校暧昧的表情让Manco警觉起来，他又皱起了眉头，“你什么意思？”

“我现在不想破坏气氛。待会儿告诉你。”

番外

其实上校不是第一个发现Manco说梦话的人。之前有一个比他倒霉得多的家伙。

Blondie：保险箱密码是……

Tuco：是什么？！

Blondie：……

Tuco：快说快说！

Blondie：喜欢……Tuco……

Tuco：……

Blondie：……拿不着钱直蹦的样子……

Tuco：……

Blondie：保险箱密码是……

Tuco：快快快快说！

Blondie：是香蕉皮比香蕉大……

Tuco：……

（全文完）


End file.
